A Thousand Miles
by Srita. Pattinson
Summary: En Londres, Sakura nos narrará su historia de cuando conoció al amor de su vida y por razones diferentes Sasuke debe hacer amistad con esta chica.¿Quien sabe? Capaz pase a mayor esta siemple amistad, SasuSaku ¡disfrutenlo!
1. Dulce Fantasía

Belex-chan: Hola ¿como están

_**Belex-chan**__**: Hola ¿como están?, hoy vengo con una nueva historia y la primera que hago con un SasuSaku, en esta historia verán también a través de mis ojos pues como es mi costumbre siempre agrego algo de mi propia vida en mis fics, así que espero que la disfruten por que también agregaré cosas de varias películas y novelas favoritas. Por más esta decir que los personajes ni algunas escenas no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**_

_**A Thousand Miles **_

_**Capitulo 1: **__**Dulce Fantasía**_

_Hola, me llamo Sakura Haruno, como es de costumbre un nuevo año, un nuevo diario, así que hoy escrib__o para relatarles como recibo este año nuevo junto a mi familia…_

Llegue como siempre a la casa de mis padres con una falsa sonrisa, pues no solo yo compartía el nuevo año con ellos, por ser _(como yo les digo)_ algo excéntricos, invitan a todos los vecinos que la familia Haruno pueda recibir en la lujosa casa. Así es, soy adinerada por parte de padres, pero a decir verdad prefiero vivir mi vida dependiendo de mi propio sueldo y no de los lujos de mi familia. Pero antes de decirles el por que yo siempre aceptaba las invitaciones de mis padres, déjenme contarles los comienzos de mi trágica vida.

A mis 23 años no he tenido ninguna relación decente y ni siquiera he tenido mi primer beso, se preguntaran ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que una chica rica lo tiene todo? Pero se equivocan, a principios de mi adolescencia no era una chica hermosa y delgada como siempre describen a las herederas en las revistas. No, yo era gordita y tenía mi rostro lleno de granos, añadiendo mis horrendos aparatos y lentes culo de botella. Viviendo en Londres donde la belleza se limita por estar en los huesos y tener las piernas largas, ningún chico de mi colegio quería salir conmigo. Mientras iba creciendo era peor, estando en la universidad, las cosas no mejoraban en cuanto a mi peso y los únicos chicos lindos que se me acercaban era para pedirme que los ayudara con las tareas y trabajos que mandaban los profesores. Si, yo era toda una nerd, ratón de biblioteca o como les digan en estos años y siempre terminaba con una caja de pañuelos en mis manos.

Mis mejores amigas estaban cansadas de verme en ese estado de depresión, así que utilizaron sus mejores armas en el mundo para volverme esbelta, atractiva y con piernas largas. Un entrenador. Esa palabra me da escalofríos en ocasiones, tan solo recordar las asquerosas dietas que me ponían, todos los días en un gimnasio hasta salir en la tarde, realmente fue horrible. A nadie se le debe prohibir el disfrutar de los postres, por que eso si, yo suelo comer dulces hasta hartarme. Bueno…solía.

Me inscribieron en varios deportes para mantenerme activa y no pensar en todos los helados, chocolates, tortas y pudines que me esperaban en mi apartamento. Es más mis "mejores amigas" le dieron la llave de mi casa al entrenador y cuando yo misma regrese a mi hogar, ninguna de mis delicias estaba en la nevera. Fue un golpe bajo y casi renunciaba a mi entrenamiento, pero justo el día en que por fin molería a golpes a ese bastardo de mi entrenador, vi al hombre perfecto pasar en frente de mis ojos. Perfecto cuerpo, cabello, ojos, sonrisa, en fin era casi un Dios a mi vista. Iba en su convertible negro con una horrible y flacucha rubia en el asiento del copiloto, se estacionó al lado del auto de mi entrenador y entró al gimnasio. Desde ese día comenzó la nueva meta en mi vida, saldría con ese chico, sería su novia, después nos casaríamos y tendríamos hijos, listo toda la vida que soñé pasó al frente de mis ojos. Él comenzó a venir con la rubia, pero a los meses cambió de chica y cuando ya llevaba dos años completos espiándolo a escondidas, me di cuenta que él era un mujeriego. Le había calculado alrededor de cien chicas en dos años, eh imaginaba que la cuenta era más alta a partir de ahí.

Me costo mucho averiguar su nombre sin ser descubierta, un día iba caminando y oí a una chica gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos. Si muy difícil, casi soy descubierta al pegar un grito y saltando por todos lado diciendo-¡Se llama Sasuke!- por el resto no sabía más nada de él. Ustedes dirán, que mal espía eres Sakura pero lo siento si me pagaran haría mejor mi trabajo ¿no creen?

En el tercer semestre de mi carrera como periodista, me di cuenta que él se encontraba estudiando leyes en mi misma universidad, ¿Cómo lo supe? También escuche a una chica decirlo, esta vez fue en el comedor de la universidad donde todos los estudiantes, todos sin excepción iban a almorzar. Para ese entonces ya no era gordita, pude lograr mi propio milagro personal y aun así no tenia ninguna cita, cada chico que me rechazo anteriormente me pedían que saliera con ellos, pero no, mi corazón estaría por siempre para Sasuke aunque ni él supiera que yo lo amaba.

También había cambiado mi imagen, por que yo antes era pelirroja pero mi cabello se pasaba de tono haciendo que se viera de un rosado chillón, así que fui a una peluquería y lo pinte de castaño pero no tardo mucho tiempo en que tonos rojizos aparecieran en mi cabello. Así que ahora era castaña rojiza, un buen color que ayudaba a resaltar mis ojos verdes y mi piel pálida.

Como iba diciendo… ¡Ah! Si, estaba en el comedor junto a mis amigas, mientras ellas "tragaban" como cerdas su comida, yo comía una ensalada y bebía agua mineral ¿pueden creerlo? ¿Yo comiendo ensalada? Jamás me imagine cometiendo tal acto de brutalidad contra mis comidas anteriormente habituales, pero si quería ser esbelta, atractiva y con largas piernas debía hacer éste sacrificio.

-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo va ese asunto del espionaje?- pregunto mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, Ino Yamanaka- ¿Lograste al menos conseguir su apellido?-.

- No- dije con mis ojos llorosos- ¡pero algún día lo sabré!- dije levantándome de la silla con mi animo hasta el cielo. Si yo era bastante optimista, siempre lo he sido.

- Escuche que tu Sasuke esta saliendo con la rubia de su salón- dijo otra de mis amigas, Nana Osaki- Creo que se llama Cherish-.

- ¿Otra vez con ella?- el pesimismo cayó sobre mis hombros y me senté en la silla con la cabeza baja- ¡No importa! No voy a perder las esperanzas-.

-Ahí esta, ese brillo en tus ojos es tan alentador- dijo mi amigo y compinche Naruto Uzumaki, el siempre me conseguía información de Sasuke a cambio de que yo le invitara a comer- Mmm si ese fervor fuera para mi- Si a pesar de que es mi amigo, el afirma que esta enamorado de mi.

- Baja de esa nube Naruto- dice Mitsuki Irie.

- ¡Sakura no voltees!- dijo Ino en voz baja.

- Ah… ¡La tentación! ¿Por que no puedo voltear?- le pregunte en el mismo tono, casi en murmullo.

- Por que ahí esta tu Sasuke y si volteas se dará cuenta de que te babeas por él- hice un puchero pero ella tenía razón.

- ¿Entonces cual es el plan?- pregunte.

-¿Plan?- dijo Naruto.

-Para llamar la atención de él- lo dije como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, pero mis amigos estaban callados y mirando hacia mi espalda-¿Que pasa?-.

- Viene hacia acá- dijo Nana sonriendo. Yo abrí mis ojos completamente y mire a Ino, esperando a que ella dijera algo, pero para mi desgracia ella asintió.

Bien cálmate Sakura _(me dije a mi misma), _no va a suceder nada, él ni te conoce para pararse en tu mesa y saludarte. Solo pasara por el pasillo y tú le miraras la espalda como siempre. Concentre toda mi energía para mantenerme calmada, pero el hombre de mis sueños pasaba justo a mi lado. Y tal como me dije paso de largo sin siquiera mirarme, solté un suspiro y me relaje.

-Que mala suerte- dije aun suspirando.

- No lo creo- dijo Nana- Cuando paso te miro por un segundo y después siguió caminando-.

- ¡Oh! Eso ayuda- dije sarcásticamente-.

Entonces sonó la campana, indicando que regresábamos a nuestras aulas, que aburrido por que justamente después del receso me tocaba contabilidad. No es que no me gustara, era buena en los cálculos pero el verdadero problema era que cierta persona también recibía clases de contabilidad y era mi compañero de mesa. Él era completamente callado, no molestaba para nada lo que sucede es que, en ocasiones solía dar algo de miedo. Por ejemplo imagínense que ustedes están caminando y al girar en una esquina se te aparece éste sujeto vestido todo de negro diciéndote- Llegas tarde- la primera ves que Gaara hizo eso tuve que ir a la enfermería, me había desmayado apenas lo vi. Pero no hay que juzgar por su apariencia, Gaara fue muy amable en llevarme donde la enfermera, el pobre pensó que yo sufría de anemia o algo así. También por ser muy callado me aburro fácilmente en la clase, como desearía que ese muchacho fuera más conversador, en fin entre en el salón y lo salude como siempre.

Las clases terminaron y Gaara me acompaño a la salida, después de ahí nos despedimos y cada quién se dirigió a su otra clase. Ahora me tocaba historia, una de mis favoritas, no solo por la materia sino que era la única que compartía con Sasuke. Ustedes se preguntarán, si estamos en la misma clase ¿Por qué aun no se su apellido? Nuestra profesora era algo…trastornada, pero nos llamaba por nuestros nombres y nunca mencionaba los apellidos. En ocasiones llevaba a la clase trajes antiguos y se hacia pasar por personajes históricos. La única vez que ésta mujer me dio un susto de muerte fue cuando se hizo pasar por Napoleón Bonaparte, incluso imitó el comportamiento francés del sujeto, invitando tazas de té y panecillos parisinos, en verdad que esta loca.

Entre en el auditorio de Historia y me di cuenta que esta vez todos llegaron antes de que la clase comenzara. Le pregunte a alguien que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-¿Por qué llegaron tan temprano? Aun faltan veinte minutos para que la clase comience-.

- Hoy veremos la historia de los romanos y dicen algunos que han visto a la profesora Lauren vestida de César- abrí completamente los ojos y le agradecí por la información.

Fui revisando el auditorio a ver si había un puesto vacante y al parecer quedaban dos puestos libres y ambos estaban al lado del otro pero conectaba con la escalera. Me pregunte – ¿Derecha o izquierda?- cual de los dos me daría la suerte de no toparme con la profesora cuando subía y bajaba las escaleras del auditorio mientras daba la clase. Me sentaré en el izquierdo total están en la penúltima hilera, no creo que la profesora se de cuenta de mi presencia.

En cuanto me senté y acomode mis libros, Sasuke entro al salón haciendo que todas las chicas suspiraran por él, entonces fue cuando lo escuché.

-Uchiha-dijo un chico rubio poniéndose en frente de Sasuke- Tenemos que hablar-.

¡Oh por dios! Se van a pelear…Que importa eso, ¡se su apellido! Sasuke Uchiha, reprimí mi grito para después tenía que ver esto definitivamente, me pregunto ¿Por que necesitará hablar con él? El chico se ha volteado y ha señalado en mi dirección y yo quede paralizada.

-¿Saliste con Rebecca sabiendo que era mi novia?- la chica que estaba a mi lado se levantó y le dijo al chico que ellos ya no eran nada, después de todo no era conmigo, menos mal pues ni siquiera le conocía.

Suspiré, todo esto era tan típico. Ya había visto escenas como esas alrededor de la vida de Sasuke muchas veces, voltee mi cabeza hacia otra dirección y me coloque los audífonos del mi ipod, quedaban exactamente quince minutos hasta que la profesora llegara y no me interesaba para nada la conversación de ese sujeto, por más que Sasuke estuviera involucrado.

Entonces siento como si alguien me estuviera mirando, busque con mi mirada a la persona y fui bajando con la mirada, los asientos del auditorio entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que la mirada provenía de la escena que le formaba el chico Sasuke. Había muchas personas alrededor de ellos y me costo identificar al que me miraba, entonces pase de una en una.

_-Este no es, ese tampoco, ese ni pendiente, ese __jamás, Sasuke mira hacia acá, ese mucho menos…- _mi mente se congelo, ya sabía quien me miraba y al parecer me hacia más caso a mi que al rival que tenía al frente.

Tenía que ser astuta, no asustarme o alterarme por su mirada. Así que regrese la vista despreocupada a la que anteriormente se conecto con mis ojos y vi como claramente sonrió de lado. ¡Que descarado! Yo eleve una ceja, como queriendo decir ¿Por que demonios me miras? Y el fue hacia mi dirección, sentándose en el puesto de mi lado derecho dejando al chico hablando solo. No pude contenerme y me reí un poco.

-¡Tú!- me señalo esta vez el rubio-¿Te estas riendo de mi?-

- Ah…Si- conteste con una sonrisa. El chico subió corriendo hacia mi puesto y golpeo la mesa donde estaba apoyada.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido?- dijo con ojos llenos de furia.

- No lo se, tu eres quien esta haciendo todo este espectáculo-

-Mira nenita…-

-Mira payaso- dije levantándome y elevando mi tono de voz- te sientas en tu puesto y dejas de joderle la vida a los demás con tus estupidos problemas de una buena vez- el rubio se me quedo mirando y de inmediato tomo el asiento de adelante- mucho mejor- dije sentándome también.

Todas las chicas comenzaron hablar en susurros y los hombres estallaban en risas diciendo-¡Te callo una mujer! ¿Cómo puede ser Taylor?- si cosas así.

En unos minutos después la clase comenzó y la profesora actuó como siempre, imitando a César a la perfección. En medio de la clase, cuando la profesora se volteo a escribir algo en el pizarrón la chica de mi lado me pasó un papel donde me decía:

-Y ¿tu quien eres?-

- Haruno Sakura- escribí en mi cuaderno para que ella lo viera y de inmediato abrió sus ojos fuertemente, parecía que se le fueran a salir de sus orbitas.

- ¿Tú eres la gordita que le hace las tareas a los chicos de fútbol? ¿La heredera de los Haruno?-

- Era y si mi nombre esta en el testamento ¿acaso me vez gorda?-

- No claro que no-

-¿Para que me hablas? Quiero decir, tú nunca me hablas-

-Es que desde que comenzó la clase, Sasuke no deja de mirarte-

-¿Estas jugando conmigo? Ni lo conozco-

-Pues parece que te conoce- terminó de escribir ella para luego decirme con la mirada que volteara.

Mire de soslayo, durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros miraron los míos. Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.

-¿Por que te mirará?- dijo en voz baja- No eres de su tipo- Me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado. Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo.

-Disculpa Rebecca pero en realidad no se el porque y ni me interesa quienes son su tipo y quienes no- mentí, me moría por dentro deseando preguntar ¿Quiénes eras las chicas que eran su tipo?

De todas maneras cuando la clase termino yo me quede en el salón recogiendo mis cosas, ya que por fin podríamos irnos a casa. Como era costumbre Gaara me espero en la puerta y yo le señale con la mano que me esperará, en eso sonó mi celular.

-¿Hola? ¿Quien es?- dije mientras bajaba por las escaleras del auditorio con mi bolso- Ah madre eres tu-.

-Si Honey (_así me llama mi mamá)_, ¿tienes tiempo esta tarde?-

- Claro ¿por qué?-

- Hoy nos visitará el vicepresidente de la empresa de tu padre y quiere conocerte- dijo mi madre, apenas cumplí los veinte años y mi madre ya me buscaba marido y ahora que tengo veintitrés es peor aún.

-Madre que te dije-le mencione, no quería que los chicos que quedaban en el aula se enterarán de los planes de mi madre.

- No es el vicepresidente en si hija, es su hijo-

- De todas maneras- dije comenzando a caminar junto con Gaara- Nada de citas a ciegas-.

Cuando llegue a la casa de mis padres, me cambie inmediatamente. Aun conservaba aquellos elegantes trajes, me puse un vestido tipo cóctel de color azul y salí a recibir a los visitantes. El señor vicepresidente me hacia recordar constantemente a alguien pero no podía descifrar a quien.

Mi madre se reía en el jardín y pasé junto con el anciano en dirección a la pequeña pagoda que había ahí, repleta de enredaderas y llena de rosas. Mi madre, como era la costumbre, tomaba el té con el hijo del vicepresidente y fue ahí cuando vi su rostro.

De piel pálida, y de ojos tan oscuros como el carbón. Sus cabellos al igual que sus ojos, negros con tonos azulados debido a la luz, alto y vestido elegantemente. Se levado se su asiento cediéndole el puesto a su padre, mientras yo aún seguía petrificada. Se movió refinadamente hacia donde yo me encontraba, y ahí en la mitad del jardín, en la casa de mis padres, Sasuke Uchiha estaba en frente de mí invitándome a dar un paseo con él por los alrededores.

-Y dime ¿Cómo fue tu día?- pregunto para entablar conversación.

-Bien- dije en voz baja.

Pero él no parecía muy convencido.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Belex-chan: Ya lo terminé, el primer capitulo de esta historia ¿Qué sucederá después? Dejen sus reviews y la continuaré ¡hasta luego! **_


	2. ¡Cuidado con el brindis!

Capitulo 2: ¡Cuidado con el brindis

_**Belex-Chan: Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews **__**y si tenían razón una parte de mi fic se basa en Crepúsculo, no lo pude evitar adoro el libro. Y sin más que decir aquí la continuación.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Diálogos-.**_

_**-"Pensamientos"-.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si es completamente mía.**_

_**Capitulo 2: **__**¡Cuidado con el brindis!**_

_Querido diario, mmm en donde me quede… ¡Ah! Cierto, Sasuke se levantó del asiento dejando a al padre en su lugar, el señor vicepresidente apenas se sentó comenzó a charlar con mi madre…_

-Me impresionaste en el auditorio- dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba junto a él por el jardín, paró por un momento y volteo a verme.

- ¿Y por eso no dejabas de mirarme?- dije burlonamente- Nunca has visto a una mujer tomar el control- afirme.

- Cierto, pero esa no fue la razón- dijo tranquilamente retomando el paso.

- ¿Disculpa?-

-No sabía quien eras, pensé que eras nueva- mi cielo se desplomo, acaso insinuaba que nunca antes me había visto.

-Ah- contesté.

-¿Desilusionada?- volteo a verme por el rabillo del ojo mientras sonreía.

- No- dije con la voz quebrada.

Un silencio nos rodeo. Vi como mi madre se levantaba y se dirigía a la casa junto al padre de Sasuke, al rato él y yo nos adentrábamos en la pagoda y nos sentábamos cerca de la mesa. Yo le serví el té, después de unos cuantos sorbos retomamos la conversación.

-Bonita casa- comentó.

- Es la de mis padres, no mía-

-¿Vives sola?- yo asentí- Debe ser más grande que ésta, supongo-.

- Te equivocas, vivo en un departamento- sus ojos me dieron una sensación de que le había impresionado lo que dije- No me gustan los lujos.

-Vaya, eres la primera chica que dice eso- yo le sonreí y de inmediato apareció mi madre para interrumpirnos.

-Hyuuu- silbo mi madre- Se nota que se llevan bien-.

-Si, su hija es…- dijo dando una pausa-Interesante-.

Mis ojos se conectaron con los suyos y aparte rápidamente mi mirada, avergonzada, me levante diciendo que debía irme. En parte era verdad, no planeaba quedarme todo el resto de la tarde en casa de mis padres, y con él ahí podría causarme un grave daño en mi corazón, pues cada vez que me miraba con esos ojos intensos mi palpitar se aceleraba. Mi madre se quedo con Sasuke mientras yo caminaba hacia la casa, entonces un fuerte viento levanto mi vestido, seguramente al estilo marilyn monroe y al fondo pude escuchar la risita de mi madre. Demonios, ahora si que tenia que salir de ahí.

Al día siguiente llevaba puesto una falda tableada de color beige y una camisa azul, acompañando ese conjunto con unas botas de un tono marrón oscuro. Y me había recogido el cabello en una trenza. Para ser sincera me encantaba combinar mi ropa, aunque tal vez mi estilo no les gustaba a los demás. Llevaba mi bolso en la espalda y caminaba tranquilamente hasta encontrarme con Gaara en frente de mí.

- Buenos días- dijo sobriamente, sinceramente sentí como una gota de sudor frío me recorrió por cuello.

-Buenos días Gaara, ¿Cómo estas?- dije comenzando a caminar.

- Más o menos- dijo tristemente – mi gato murió- volvió a colocar la cara sombría y los vellos de mi piel se erizaron.

- Lo siento, que mala noticia- dije dándole palmaditas en el hombro- ya compraras otro-.

- Pero…- justamente apareció Naruto para interrumpirnos.

- ¡Buenos Días! Linda Sakura ¿Cómo amaneciste?- y a tras de él se encontraban Nana, Ino y Mitsuki.

- Hola Naruto, chicas- dije dirigiéndome hacia ellas- ¡Necesito hablar con ustedes!

- ¿Qué Sasuke que…?- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, para este momento ya estábamos sentadas en el parque de la universidad, un pequeño campo con mesas, de las que se usaban de vez en cuando para hacer un picnic. Todas mis amigas tenían la boca abierta, como si no procesaran la información que les acababa de decir.

- Si, Sasuke es el hijo del vicepresidente de la empresa de mi padre, mi madre los invito a ambos a cenar y lo demás ya lo saben- dije con las mejillas completamente rojas.

- Eso quiere decir…- dijo Ino mirando maliciosamente a Nana.

-¿Qué?-.

-Que vamos hacer una fiesta en tu casa- dijo rápidamente Mitsuki- Para celebrar…- parecía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas mientras miraba a Ino.

- Para celebrar que Sasuke ya sabe de tu existencia- dijo Nana.

- Ya es bastante deprimente que él hubiera pensado que yo era nueva, ¿Para que celebrarlo?- dije confusa, ustedes dirán: Sakura eres realmente despistada. Pero esa es la verdad, nunca prestaba mucha atención a lo que me rodeaba…a menos que Sasuke estuviera a cincuenta metros de distancia.

La campana sonó indicando que comenzaban las clases, primero fue Literatura, después Artes y antes del receso veíamos Trigonometría. Íbamos a la segunda hora y veíamos Arte Contemporáneo. La profesora Dennise era algo estricta en cuanto a su materia, pero sin embargo era muy amable fuera de ésta. Podría decirse que tenía doble personalidad, pero eso sería un poco irrespetuoso para alguien que sinceramente me caía muy bien. Las dos horas pasaron volando y llegó la hora de Trigonometría. La materia que más odiaba con toda mi vida, no solo por la materia en sí sino a la persona que daba la clase. Jhon Fleminwer, un nombre que nunca olvidaré. Éste profesor era algo peculiar, aunque explicara muy bien sus clases, fuera muy simpático con algunos alumnos y francamente nunca ponía orden en su salón, la manera de evaluar era lo que me hacia detestarlo. Sus exámenes hacia sudar frió a la clase entera y yo como no era muy buena en su materia siempre terminaba reprobando algunas pruebas. Sinceramente sino fuera por la clase a parte, la práctica donde nos ponían a hacer unos talleres evaluados, yo no tendría nota de Trigonometría.

La clase terminó temprano y el profesor nos dejo salir del auditorio, en cuanto pase por la puerta me tropecé con alguien, golpeándome la nariz con el pecho de éste.

- Lo siento iba sin fijarme- dije al momento que salí corriendo hacia la cafetería. Hoy servirían un menú especial y no quería perdérmelo. Solo había una cosa que me separaba entre mi desesperada obsesión por Sasuke y mi estupida manera de averiguarle la vida…la comida. Siempre lo puse en un estatus: La comida, mis amigas y Sasuke. Puesto que no me fije con quien había chocado, veámoslo desde un punto de vista omnisciente.

Sakura corría velozmente hacia la cafetería y la persona con quien choco miraba fijamente hacia la misma dirección, por donde se fue hace un momento la chica. Pero su atención fue robada por otra, quien halaba bruscamente su brazo para que siguiera caminando.

- Sasuke apúrate o el profesor se va a marchar- dijo una hermosa rubia hacia él.

Solo asintió y fue de la mano junto a su nueva novia, Rose era considerada una de las mas bellas chicas de la universidad entera. Su larga melena dorada, con delicados rulos cayendo en la media cola que sujetaba sus cabellos, de ojos finos y de un extraño color gris. Con un cuerpo que hacia que la mayoría de las chicas sintiera pena por si misma, además ésta magnifica chica era hija de uno de los empresarios más adinerados de todo Londres. Y como era costumbre de Sasuke, saldría con cada una de las chicas más ricas de toda la universidad, en esta ocasión le costo un poco convencer a Rose para que fuera su novia, pero era de adivinar que ninguna chica podía decir "No" ante el Uchiha.

En otra ocasión seduciría a las dos últimas herederas que quedaban en la universidad, después de todo había mucho tiempo por delante y éstas serían igual a las demás. Una reunión más con su presencia y ya tendría a la hija de los Haruno comiendo de la palma de su mano y poco después sería Yamanaka.

Terminando de hablar solo unos minutos con el Sr. Fleminwer, Sasuke y Rose se fueron juntos hacia la cafetería. Y ahí de nuevo sus ojos negros se posaron en la joven de extraña cabellera rojiza, quien comía placidamente con sus amigas. No sabía el por que, pero él mismo presentía que esta chica haría ruinas su tranquilidad, su integridad como seductor y su bajo interés por las mujeres. Él podía ser un don Juan pero rara vez se interesaba en lo que sentían sus novias. Entonces otra vez esa chica aparecía y le hacia querer observarla todo el tiempo, no quitarle la mirada jamás, tan pronto como se deshiciera de Rose iría tras ella y la conquistaría.

-¡Sakura no te comas eso!- grito Nana, pero yo ya me había metido en la boca una gran cantidad de una cosa verde pastosa, que para mi mala suerte era wasabi. Y yo no lo sabía.

Apenas sentí que mi lengua ardía por el picante, agarre una servilleta pasándola por mi boca y escupir toda la cosa verde. Pedí a gritos por agua, mis amigas se reían a todo pulmón mientras yo me ahogaba y calmaba el ardor de mi lengua.

- Queo que quedo indcebibe- traducción: "Creo que quedo inservible", señale a mi lengua con ojos llorosos.

Nana, Ino, Mitsuki e incluso Naruto que estaba en otra mesa se rieron hasta más no poder.

Me aclaré la garganta y dije:- Le puede pasar a cualquiera, no se burlen- pero de nada sirvió, sus carcajadas aumentaban y creí ver llorar a Naruto.

-Algún día me vengare, lo juro- dije con mis mejillas rojas- quien ría al ultimo…- deje la frase inconclusa ya que cierto moreno pasaba cerca de mi mesa.

¿Como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo existía? Me había enamorado de él desde que lo vi, caminando por la calle (Inner: Con una fea rubia) dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio, es decir, íbamos los mismos días a entrenar, a la misma universidad e incluso compartíamos una clase juntos y no se fijo en mí tanto como yo me fijaba en él. No pido milagros, solo pedía que recordara aunque sea mi imagen o mi nombre.

Como siempre, paso de largo junto a su nueva novia sentándose a unas cuantas mesas por delante, algo lateral para así poder ver a su rostro a lo lejos. Estaba comiendo, sin muchas ganas he de decir. Rose hablaba hasta por los codos y él ni se molestaba en escucharla, solamente se concentraba en mordisquear la manzana que sostenía. Yo trataba de apartar mis ojos de él, era de mala educación mirar fijamente a alguien pero nunca me preocupe por eso, Sasuke no se daba cuenta de nada.

Me distraje por un comentario que hizo una de mis amigas, al parecer a Mitsuki no le agradaba mucho la presencia de Naruto en nuestra mesa. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Naruto se sentó al frente de mí, así que no preste mucha atención y me dirigí a hacer mi trabajo social de cada día. Mirar de lejos a Sasuke Uchiha y mi única paga era disfrutar de su majestuosa presencia. Baje mi mirada para tomar un sorbo de refresco pero al alzar otra vez mis ojos, ellos se encontraron con unos de color muy negro. Me sobresalte, él me miraba de nuevo y yo de inmediato escondí mi rostro en mis cabellos, creando una pantalla rojiza que esquivaba todo contacto con él. Admito que soy algo cobarde pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Solo una pequeña luz de esperanza me decía que Sasuke se acordaba de mí.

La campana sonó y yo tenía clase de Biología, otra materia que no me interesaba. Hoy vería el genoma humano y realmente no tenía ánimos para prestar atención. Ino como de costumbre era la sabelotodo en esa clase, no hacia falta que el profesor Banner indicara una pregunta, ella alzaba la mano y decía un sin numero de teorías. Yo me sentaba a su lado y mi aburrimiento crecía con las horas. Menos mal que era viernes y solo veíamos dos horas de Biología para pasar después a la clase de Educación Física.

Sin duda yo era buena en deportes, no la mejor en la clase pero algo es algo. Fui a mi casillero en busca de mi uniforme y cambiarme, poco después el profesor nos indicaba que hoy tendríamos un partido de volleyball.

Mi día en la universidad acabo con rapidez, el cansancio me dominaba y solo quería dormir. Estaba sudada por lo que con más ganas quería irme a mi casa, saque mi billetera pero me di cuenta que no tenía dinero para el taxi. No tenía auto, no me gustaba conducir así que hoy me iría caminando, definitivamente hoy no era mi día. Además hacia un calor insoportable, muy raro en Londres pues nuestro cielo siempre permanecía nublado.

Restregué unas gotas de sudor que caían por mi frente y comencé a caminar por la acera de la calle. Pronto sucedería algo que cambiaria mi vida para siempre. Un convertible negro paso cerca de la acera, bastante cerca para que una ráfaga de viento levantara mi falda. Yo me cubrí las piernas y estuve a punto de insultar al desgraciado pervertido del carro hasta que identifique al conductor, éste estaciono a pocos metros de mí y bajo del auto con elegancia.

- ¿Te llevo a tu casa?- dijo con voz seductora.

- N-no- tartamudee tratando de analizar la situación- Gracias pero no-.

- Por favor, es una forma de pagar la velada de anoche- dijo acercándose- En la que no estuviste.

- Dije que debía irme, así que no gracias- dije adelantadote a él.

- Pensé que aceptarías- dijo siguiéndome por detrás.

La verdadera razón de que yo no aceptara irme en el auto de Sasuke era que acaba de salir de una clase de deportes, seguramente apestaba a sudor y sería muy vergonzoso para mí.

- Pensaste mal- dije aumentando mi paso.

- Mmm te acompañare caminando- Sasuke se coloco a mi lado sin problemas y me sonrió arrogantemente.

-¿Y el auto?-

- Mi hermano se encargará de eso- apresuró el paso y el vidrio en el asiento del copiloto bajo.

- Itachi acompañaré a una…- volteo a verme- Amiga a su casa, ya sabes que hacer, lleva mi auto a la casa por favor- el recién nombrado asomó su rostro por la ventana. Me asombro ver a alguien tan apuesto, era la versión adulta de Sasuke y ya le estaba calculando unos treinta años al hermano mayor. Itachi, sonrió al verme y luego sin decir nada las ruedas chirriaron al acelerar por la avenida.

Trate de mantenerme alejada, y disimuladamente tome uno de mis mechones para ver si mi cabello olía mal, bueno sinceramente solo olía a humedad, así que me apresure para llegar a mi departamento. No quedaba lejos de la universidad solo a unas cuatro cuadras en dirección Printing Street, lado Este de la ciudad.

- Y ¿como has estado?- dijo él mientras doblamos la segunda esquina.

-Bien- conteste, creo que me sentía un "poco" nerviosa- ¿Y tu?-.

-Bien- dijo mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

Otro silencio nos rodeo, yo no era buena para quedarme callada pero en presencia de Sasuke debía hacerlo, cuando me pongo nerviosa…o me caigo o comienzo a decir tonterías.

-¿Es aquí?- pegunto señalando el edificio de al frente.

-Ah- yo vi en dirección a la que él señalaba ¿Como demonios llegamos tan rápido?- ¿Sabes donde vivo?-

- Yo se muchas cosas- dijo dándose la vuelta- Adiós-.

Me quede callada viendo como se marchaba y doblaba en la esquina, reprimí un grito y sonreí hasta más no poder. Subí a mi departamento y me duche rápidamente, como era viernes, dormiría un poco e iría con mis amigas a un club cercano. Era la tradición de los viernes por decirlo de alguna manera, seleccioné mi ropa antes de bañarme y la colgué en la puerta de mi cuarto. Al salir del baño me coloque unos shorts para dormir y una camiseta y tome una larga siesta. Como a las siete de la noche me desperté y volví a lavarme, seque mi cabello y me coloque la ropa. Ya saliendo del departamento llame a Ino.

- Hola Ino, ¿Dónde nos vemos?- dije deteniéndome en la acera y sacando el dinero para el taxi.

- En el club aun no término de vestirme- dijo atareada.

- Ok nos vemos- guarde mi celular en la cartera- ¡Taxi!-.

No tarde mucho en llagar al Ice-Hot Club, mi lugar favorito para descargar todo mi estrés de la semana. Solíamos reunirnos junto a Naruto y sus amigos, puesto que sería muy aburrido solo estar cuatro chicas sentadas en la barra y necesitábamos acompañantes.

Pude ver a lo lejos a Naruto y a su lado estaban Gaara, Andy y Jake. Andy era alto, de 23 años, guapo, de ojos claros y cabello rubio. Jacob era más alto que Andy, de cabellos castaño oscuro, algo musculoso y muy atractivo también; sus ojos eran de un azul claro y cada vez que me miraba parecía como si estuviera mirando mi alma. A Jake y Andy los conocía desde que empezamos juntos la universidad, Ino y Andy en ocasiones salían juntos, en cuanto a Jake…siempre fue el mejor amigo que pude tener, además de Naruto claro esta.

-¡Saku aquí estamos!- dijo Jake alzando una mano.

- Hola chicos, ¿Han visto a Ino, Nana o a Mitsuki?- señale al interior de la pista de baile.

- A ninguna- dijo Andy- ¿Quieres un cóctel?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la barra.

- Mejor dame una botella de Vodka- Naruto entreabrió sus ojos- ¿Qué? Necesito licor-.

En cuanto a la discoteca, era un lugar bastante espacioso dejando que la acústica resonara en las paredes. Muchas personas estaban bailando en la pista, música conocida y muy variable, en verdad quería bailar pero antes debía al menos tomarme tres tragos de Vodka antes de salir a bailar con algún desconocido. En unas horas todas mis amigas ya había llegado, lo chicos ya estaban tomando sus tragos, con más alcohol que las mías he de decir, creo que era ron…o wisky ni idea en realidad.

Ino ya estaba coqueteando con Andy, Mitsuki hacia lo mismo con Jake y Nana…bueno sinceramente no sabía donde se había metido esa niña. Me sorprendió ver a Gaara hablar con una gran cantidad de chicas, realmente él solo estaba sentado frente la barra y ellas llegaban como abejas al panal. Lo que sucedía era que Gaara cambiaba cuando estaba "pasado de copas", en vez de ser reservado y frío con todos, era muy conversador en especial con las chicas cosa que no sucedía cuando él se encontraba en situaciones normales. Me reí internamente pues yo era la única mujer a quien dirigía la palabra cuando estaba sobrio.

En fin, era ya como las dos de la madrugada y creo que esta vez fui yo la que se paso de tragos, rara vez tenía la vista centrada y me mareaba fácilmente, claro que recordaba cada cosa que hacía pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba borracha.

Sakura permanecía sentada cerca de la barra, con una copa de sangría en sus manos. Él la había visto hace una hora pero dudaba si realmente era ella, cruzo la pista y llego muy cerca de donde Sakura se encontraba. Iba vestida con una camisa de tiras de color blanco, una falda corta de color negro y unas sandalias de tacón. Su largo cabello estaba suelto, algunos de los mechones tenían un color rosado y el flequillo ocultaba su rostro.

Sasuke solía ir algunos días al Ice-Hot Club, sus amigos y ex-novias le habían recomendado el lugar, pero esta era la primera vez que veía a Sakura en el club y al parecer no estaba sobria.

-Hola- saludo Sasuke, quería comprobar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella alzando su rostro, las mejillas estaban coloradas y tenía un aroma a alcohol, muy diferente al olor que él recordaba de ella.

- Ven- la tomo del brazo y la levanto de la silla, sin embargo ella se tamaleó y callo en sus brazos- ¿Quieres ir a casa?-.

Sakura asintió y fue saliendo del club junto a Sasuke para luego adentrarse en el lujoso convertible negro.

-¡AH! Apestas a Vodka, ¿nunca sabes cuando parar?-. Sakura hizo un mormullo y de repente se estremeció.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo con voz ronca y arrastrando cada palabra-¿Sasuke?-

- Ni se por que te ayudo- dijo secamente para meterse en el asiento del piloto.

-¡Cierto!- exclamo- ¡Tu no me conoces! No tanto como yo te conozco a ti-.

-¿Perdón?- dijo con la mirada fija en la vía, no entendió lo último que ella mencionó.

-Si ¿no sabias?-.

-¿Saber? Sakura estas borracha, cállate o te marearas-.

Sasuke no tardó en llegar al departamento de la pelirroja, pero si tardo una eternidad subiendo escaleras, ya que, el bendito departamento quedaba en un último piso y el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio.

-¿recuérdenme por que lo hago?- dijo cuando había llegado al frente de la puerta de entrada.

- Por qué ambos sabemos que me amas en secreto- dijo tambaleándose.

- Uhum busca las llaves-.

- Llaves, llavecitas, ¿donde están?- preguntó mientras revisaba su cartera- No sean malagradecidas con Sasuke que las quiere ver, ¡¿Dónde carajo están?! ¡Llaves!- él rodó sus ojos, esa estupida niña lo sacaba de quicio.

En un movimiento ella sin querer tiró las llaves al suelo, Sasuke las recogió y abrió la puerta.

- Ah pasa, eres bienvenido pero no encuentro mis llaves- dijo ella.

Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la dejó en la sala, tirada en el sofá. Boca abajo, Sakura dormía placidamente, claro esta que la resaca del día siguiente sería mucho peor que su borrachera.

- Que molesta, se suponía que tendría un viernes de tranquilidad- ella ronco y dijo algo in-entendible para sus oídos.

Al salir de su casa, nunca se imaginó que esa noche estaría en la sala de Sakura Haruno. Verla ahí en un club toda ebria, sabiendo que muchos hombres podían abusar de ella…un escalofrío paso por su espalda, algo malo sucedía con él. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra, a él no le importaría. Simplemente al imaginar las cincuenta cosas que podían sucederle "solo" a Sakura, nada más se dijo a él mismo…a ella no.

Pronto amanecerá y el ya estaba en su convertible dirigiéndose a su auto. No tardó en llagar a su "pequeña" mansión, la gran casa de los Uchiha. Su hermano Itachi, le esperaba junto a la puerta de enfrente.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?- pregunto Itachi.

-No soy como tu-.

- Se suponía que seguirías el plan, ella se emborrachaba y tu la utilizarías- dijo caminando a su lado por los pasillos de a mansión- Sencillo hasta para ti-.

-Ni se dio cuenta cuando los tragos llegaron gratis- dijo parando en seco, su hermano tenía razón ¿Por qué no siguió? ¿Por que se detuvo a pensar en los demás, cuando él mismo se proponía hacerle daño?

- Al parecer no valoras el apellido- mencionó Itachi- ¿Recuerdas la promesa de nuestro padre?, vengarse de cada una de las familias que humillo a los Uchiha en el pasado- dijo secamente.

- Lo sé-.

- Si no puedes con Haruno…Yo haré el trabajo por ti-.

-No- dijo fuerte y de una manera poco amable hacia su hermano- Yo haré que la empresa de los Haruno pase a manos de los Uchiha no tú-.

- En menos de un mes quiero ver el trabajo hecho, sino tu querida tarea… Sakura, así se llama la chica ¿no?-.

- Déjala, la meta solo es la empresa-

- Ella será mía- Itachi tenía una sombría y perturbadora sonrisa- Sabes que yo no soy tan condescendiente como tu-.

- Has lo que quieras- dijo Sasuke para luego cerrar fuertemente la puerta de su habitación- "Lo que le suceda a ella no me interesa"- pensó.

La situación cambio rápidamente, no debía involucrarse con lo que ellos llamaban "trabajo" y eso era lo que significaba Sakura para él. Más nada. Solo un simple trabajo.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Belex-chan: Espero que les guste la continuación, ya pronto seguiré el tercer capitulo por favor si en verdad les gusta el fic recomiéndenlo a sus conocidos, mi historia necesita ¡publicidad! Jajaja. Bueno aquí lo dejo, hasta luego.**_


	3. U Set My Soul Alight

_**Belex-Chan: Hola mis queridas lectoras, me encantaron sus comentarios y para complacerlas aqui les**__** traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta exotica historia.**_

_**Aclaraciones: -.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena donde puede ser narrada desde el punto de vista de Sasuke o de Sakura.**_

_**-""-pensamientos.**_

_**-diálogos-**_

_**Y sin más que decir disfruten de la continuación.**_

_**Capitulo 3: You set my soul alight **__**...**_

_Querido diario, debo contarte que el día de ayer pase la peor vergüenza de mi vida. Si así es, también esta relacionado con Sasuke Uchiha. Pues cuando me encontraba en el club Ice-Hot tuve la peor borrachera de mi vida y tenía que ser justo él quien me regresara a casa__, bueno eso dicen mis amigos…_

-Te lo aseguro Sakura, fue él- dijo mi amiga Ino por enésima vez.

Era sábado y me había despertado a las dos de la tarde descubriendo que tenía una horrible jaqueca. ¿Quién me manda a tomar? Debería dejar ese vicio, en fin, no recordaba nada de lo que hice ayer en la noche, solo unos cuantos cócteles, vodka, sangría… ¡huy dios soy una alcohólica!

-Sakura- me llamó al otro lado de la línea- ¿Estas ahí?-.

-Si, si solo que…- volví a pensar en como sería mi vida de ahora en adelante- no se como verle a la cara el lunes, ¡ayúdame Ino!-.

-Pero mujer ¿Qué quieres que haga? Tú eres la del problema-.

Con casi cascaditas en los ojos, simulado que lloraba, trate de convencer a mi amiga para que por favor no me dejara sola en ningún momento, puesto que si llegaba a verlo me desmayaría o cometería un acto de suicidio. Pero otra vez la deje sola en la conversación, pues mi mente divagaba en ir o no ir a la universidad el lunes.

-Hay ¿sabes que? Te llamo después, no estoy de humor para hablar sola por teléfono- un sonido de colgado me despertó de mi ensoñación…de nuevo.

Ahora si que había metido la pata, perdí por completo mi oportunidad de tener algo con él, jamás querría estar con una alcohólica. Decidí mientras me duchaba que el día de hoy no debía desperdiciarlo maldiciéndome a mi misma por cometer semejante estupidez. Quizás podría ir a una agencia y cambiarse el nombre o ir a vivir a otra localidad siempre es factible y sinceramente nadie me extrañaría si desapareciera misteriosamente.

Suspire. Que otra posibilidad tenía además de la humillación que pase anoche, de seguro toda la universidad se entero de mis pequeños delirios con el Uchiha. ¡Huy! ¿Y si hable de más anoche? , no pude haberle dicho que lo amaba o ¿si? Bueno considerando de verdad la situación no creía del todo que él divulgara un chisme.

Salí con un pantalón desgastado de color azul oscuro, mi camiseta de un gris claro y mis zapatillas negras, en fin nada que pudiera llamar la atención. Fui directo al supermercado, necesitaba hacer las compras puesto que estábamos a finales de mes y mi nevera se estaba vaciando. Al salir con un montón de bolsas fue cuando me dije a mi misma:

-Definitivo, necesito un carro- de pronto me tropecé, casi se caían las bolsas del mercado cuando alguien las sujeto y a mí en el trayecto.

-Vaya tenga más cuidado señora- como no veía nada a través de las bolsas no me fije quien acababa de insultarme-.

-¿Señora?- creí que mi voz no pudo salir más mortífera.

-Ah discúlpeme yo no…-el sujeto me ayudo a dejar las bolsas en el suelo, bien acomodadas y para mi suerte reconocí a la persona- ¡Sakura! No me fije que eras tú- dijo el moreno.

-Hola Jake- dije con una sonrisa- Creo que me debes una disculpa ¿no?-.

-¡Ja! Bueee…- dijo con picardía.

-Mira solo te paso lo de "señora" por que me ayudaste con las bolsas-.

-Si, si, si admite que estas loquita por mi y que no puedes enfadarte conmigo- Jake se acercó levemente hacia mi- Vamos tu puedes-.

-Jamás y como buen amigo que eres me ayudaras a llevar esto- señale las bolsas- A mi casa.

-Si con eso me das propina- señalo su mejilla intencionadamente.

-La única propina que tendrás será un puño en la cara, idiota- una voz muy gruesa que hasta hizo que los vellos de mi piel se helaran se escucho de tras de mi.

-Ah ¿ya nos vamos?- preguntó Jake a mis espaldas- Vamos Andy ¿podemos ayudar a nuestra amiga Sakurita?-.

Ambos chicos me llevaron a casa ayudándome un poco con las bolsas de compras. Andy dijo que tenía una cita con Ino, así que se fue de inmediato. En cambio Jake se quedo por unas horas, me estuvo contando algunas cosas que sucedieron en el Ice-Hot y que yo no recordaba. Dijo que me había subido en la barra bailando Touch My Body, que si no fuera por mis amigas casi hago un stripper en pleno club y que después de notar que mis fans me dejaron de aplaudir intente pasar a la zona VIP, como no estaba registrada unos hombres (gorilas para mi) casi me sacan a patadas. Que raro yo solo recordaba estar sentada en una mesa y que Sasuke me buscaba luego.

-Sakura eso fue al principio de la noche- dijo mirándome burlón- Fue más tarde que te fuiste con el Uchiha-.

-¿En serio?- dije preocupada.

-Por supuesto- se notaba que a Jake le encantaba molestarme- ¡Tienes que verte!-.

-¡¿Qué tengo que?!-.

-Bueeno creo que a Andy y a mi se nos ocurrió…- si las miradas mataran ese hombre ya estaría tirado en el piso de mi sala- Si quieres cenamos juntos primero antes de que me mates- dijo como si leyera mis intenciones.

-Habla Jacob Veccionelli-.

-Ok pero jura que después no me pasara nada malo- con esos ojos de borrego a punto de ser sacrificado ¿Quién podría molestarse con él?- Andy y yo te grabamos- se cubrió la cara como para protegerse de no se que.

-Bien…pudo ser peor…- trate de contar hasta diez pero creo que sinceramente la ira me estaba dominando.

-Ah que genial entonces ¿no estas molesta? Vamos te invito una cena- dijo tan campante.

-Jake- el se me acerco diciendo un "dime"- Di tus ultimas palabras-.

-Sabes que no quieres hacer esto, mira se te ensuciara la alfombra- ya me estaba acercando con un puño en lo alto- Además somos amigos, eso no se le hace a los amigos ¿no?-.

-Ah ¿no? Y lo de grabarme es algo de amigos- lo agarre de la camisa y trate de estrangularlo-Claro ¿por que no me di cuenta?-.

-Pensé que serías más fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Cómo?- se libró rápidamente de mi supuesta estrangulación y mi intento de asesinato.

Jake tomo mi mano y jaló de ella para lanzarme (por decirlo así) hacia él. No se por que mi corazón se agito cuando con su otra mano se coloco en mi cintura, otra vez esos ojos hipnotizantes.

-Entonces ¿aceptas mi invitación a cenar?- su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que solo asentí y me aleje rápidamente de él. Sabía como terminaría todo si me quedaba en brazos de Jake y no quería que eso sucediera.

Para la mañana siguiente decidí que debía ir urgente a un estilista. En la noche anterior cuando fui a cenar con Jake me mire en el espejo del baño de damas. Me di cuenta de cuan desarreglado traía mi cabello, tenía demasiadas horquetillas y realmente ser pelirroja no me favorecía en nada. También tenía unas horribles ojeras y no hablemos de mis uñas; en fin necesitaba un cambio radical, algo que dijera "Miren aquí esta la chica mas sexy del mundo" o como en los juguetes, solo que en este caso sería "Hecho exclusivamente para Sasuke Uchiha".

Fui donde un amigo de la familia que siempre se encargaba de casos tan especiales como el mío.

-Hola Leo ¿Cómo estas?- dije al dueño de la peluquería Deluxe.

-Hola bomboncito yo muy bien ¿y tu?-.

-Genial como siempre pero esta vez necesito tu ayuda- al decir esto Leo miro con un cierto interés- quiero que me dejes como toda una Dancing Queen-.

-Niña aquí no hacemos milagros- dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

-¿Ah si? Entonces le diré a Willy donde te encontré la otra noche- esta vez su cara fue de espanto.

-¿Y que te parece un descuento al cincuenta por ciento?-.

-Sabía que me ayudarías-.

-¡Hay lo que hago por amor! Y claro por la amistad que tengo con tu queridísima madre- vuelvo a decir si las miradas mataran…

-No seas dramático Leo, mira, primero que nada quiero pintar mi cabello-.

-¡Omg! ¡Si tu cabello es bellísimo!-.

-Si, si, si pero ya estoy harta de tener siempre el mismo peinadito y eso, tu entiendes-.

-Bueno mi niña si tu lo dices…-suspiró-Y Leo dijo hágase el tinte- claro que esto ultimo el muy descarado lo dijo en susurro

-¿Color?- dijo para cuando ya me había lavado el cabello y cortado el flequillo junto a las puntas.

-No se, dime tu-

-Mira, esta el amarillo…

-No muy Barbie- dije descartando esa idea de verme como Ino.

-Mmm el marrón…negro…

-Nah muy común, quiero algo que cuando vaya por la calle me vea la gente y… ¡Boom! Ahí esta Sakura Haruno-gire la silla para mirar a Leo al rostro.

-Ya se- dijo sonriendo un poco-Rosa…- dejo la palabra al aire.

-Humm rosa-dije colocando mi mano al estilo "el pensador"- Si sería como la nueva Rock-Star o algo así-.

-Es algo estrambótico pero te veras magnifica-.

Al salir de la peluquería con una nueva imagen me dirigí hacia la casa de mis padres, necesitaba la ropa que mi madre siempre traía para mí de sus viajes. No se me pasó por alto que recién hace unos días regreso de su "Tour de la Moda" en la ciudad de Paris. En verdad odiaba que mi madre mal gastara el dinero de esa manera, con tanta pobreza en el mundo era tan fácil detestar a mi familia por vivir en torno del dinero. Pero realmente necesitaba esa ropa si quería verme tan glamorosa como Rose y llamar un poco, que digo, llamar por completo la atención de Sasuke. Un momento se me esta olvidando que debo pedir una disculpa por mi alcoholizada actuación de la noche del viernes, ¡ja! Pero creo que en cuanto me vea así no habrá más que decir que "Sí, Sakurita lo que tu desees".

Termine de vestirme en casa de mi madre, llevaba conmigo las bolsas de ropa, joyería y maquillaje. Ya eran como las siete de la noche, deje las bolsas en mi apartamento y salí a la plaza principal, era demasiado temprano para quedarme en casa y no disfrutar de la luna llena y el frío nocturno en todo su esplendor. Como el ambiente estaba un tanto helado debido a que se acercaba el invierno, mi ropa era un pantalón negro con una camisa de Dolce & Gabbana con tonos azulados y plateados, mis botas gamuzadas y un abrigo largo de color gris.

Solo tenía un lugar en mente, la cafetería Sweet House. Ahí se podría encontrar los mejores postres y cafés de todo Londres y con este frío últimamente el lugar estaba hasta el tope de gente. Como quedaba cerca de mi apartamento no fue muy largo el trayecto, entre y como me lo imaginaba la cola para comprar era larga. Pero lo que no me espere fue que la mirada indiscreta de todos estaba situada en mi, ¡En mi!, por primera vez se molestaban en siquiera echarme una ojeada, aunque yo solo quería que él me viera ayuda un poco a al autoestima que las personas se fijen en mi existencia. Me senté en una de las mesas exteriores de la cafetería donde tenía la vista directamente hacia la plaza, me coloque los audífonos del Ipod y sin fijar puse a reproducir la canción de Apologize de One Republic.

Sinceramente la letra de la canción era muy hermosa sin embargo en el coro me daba una sensación de vacío, de soledad, sentimientos a los cuales ya estaba acostumbrada. Y justo al llegar hacia de la canción, una visión que jamás espere ver aparecía en frente de mí. Rose Tryviani y Sasuke Uchiha agarrados de manos y caminando por la plaza central, parecían estar conversando y por supuesto la atmósfera de enamoramiento se notaba a leguas.

Unas punzadas en mi pecho se sintieron al instante y quite la vista en donde se encontraban, preferí no seguir torturándome. ¿Pero que era lo que hacía? Nunca llegaría a ser más hermosa que ella, ni mucho menos, más glamorosa que ella; es de notarlo puesto que Sasuke no esta a mi lado, solo quise cambiar mi figura y mi look solo para él, era de saber que nunca se daría cuenta de lo que sentía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, Itachi no dejaba de recordarme que debía dar por cumplida mi tarea con la hija de los Tryviani y pasar a la familia Haruno. Pero es que sencillamente no podía sacármela de la cabeza. Su extraño comportamiento cuando estoy cerca, sus imprudencias desde que me acerque a ella en casa de los Haruno. Mi propio infierno personal salio a relucir en cuanto la conocí. Sonreí. Y recordar lo que sucedió en aquel club solo puso mis nervios al máximo, jamás pensé que uno de mis trabajos me causara tantas molestias.

-Sasuke- llamo mi padre desde la biblioteca cuando pasaba en frente de ésta.

-Dime padre ¿Qué se te ofrece?- como odiaba referirme a Fugaku de ese manera tan cortes, ni siquiera se la merecía.

Desde pequeño se me ha dicho que deba hacer todo lo que él diga sin replicar, si desobedezco el castigo podría llegar hasta quitar el apellido Uchiha de mi nombre. La misión que complementaba mi vida era sencilla, reestablecer el honor de la familia y hacer pagar a aquellos que mancharon nuestro apellido con humillaciones. Por supuesto que la persona quien dirigiría los futuros negocios de los Uchiha sería mi hermano mayor, como primogénito que era. Mientras yo me encargaba de unos pequeños asuntos que quedaban sueltos.

-Tu hermano me comento sobre tu actitud con la hija de los Tryviani- dijo tan serio como siempre, no le gustaba dar rodeos.

-Discúlpame padre- dije inclinando mi cabeza- pero no te preocupes la firma de los Uchiha ya esta en la lista de socios de la empresa Tryviani-.

-Bien- guardo silencio por un minuto y luego alzo su mano en señal de que me retirara.

Cuando ya había alcanzado el umbral de la puerta y estaba a punto de cerrarla escuche con claridad- Y recuerda Sasuke, es solo tu trabajo, hazlo bien y serás recompensado-.

Hmp, lo unico que deseo es tener una vida. También detestaba el hecho de que Itachi siempre vigilara cada movimiento que hiciera, si no seguía mis ordenes él lo sabría. Decidí ir a mi habitación el único lugar donde estaría en paz, encendí el reproductor de música y me acosté en la cama. Con la mirada perdida en el techo mi mente comenzó a imaginar cosas como: cuanto tiempo faltaría para terminar de cumplir lo que Fugaku desea y así podría alejarme de la mansión y no volver más, también pensaba en mi madre la cual no veía desde que era un niño. Y luego otra vez regresaba a mi mente la imagen de la chica Haruno.

//Flash Back//

-¡Vamos chicos! ¿No desean bailar conmigo?- decía Sakura encima de la barra y bailando en el tubo, completamente borracha.

-¡Sakura baja de ahí!- decían sus amigas. Mientras yo disfrutaba a cada segundo las ocurrencias de Haruno.

Ella traía puesto un short beige muy corto junto a una camisa manga corta blanca con los dos primeros botones sueltos y para rematar unas botas que llegaban justo a la altura de las rodillas de color negro. Y ni mencionemos que la barra tenia veinte centímetros de ancho y ¡Sakura no se caía! Por más que se balanceara en el tubo y bailara la canción que estuviera tocando el DJ.

-"Creo que no debí ordenarle esos tragos"- pensé en cuanto la vi desabotonarse la camisa hasta el cuarto botón y dos de sus amigos la grababan explotados de la risa.

-"Ok…Si no la bajan ellos lo haré yo"- empecé a enojarme.

Las amigas la sujetaron y comenzaron a llevársela cuando a ésta se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de molestar a guardia de la zona VIP.

-Soy una estrella de Rock muy conocida, por favor ¡déjeme pasar!-.

-Hmp "vaya si que es molesta"- volví a pensar al ver como el guardia la arrastraba a una de las mesas.

-Señorita si no se comporta la sacaremos del club- dijo éste.

-¿Sabe que? Llame al dueño- dijo ella para cuando la sentaron bruscamente en una de las sillas del local- Necesito decirle que el servicio de éste lugar es pésimo para una estrella como yo-.

El sujeto la dejo sola en pocos segundos y no me extraño ver a varios hombres acercarse hacia ella al saber que era un blanco fácil. Algo dentro de mí se encendió al ver como otro tipo le servía un "Sex in the beach" la especialidad del día y añadiendo más alcohol a su cuerpo. Me acerque casi a trote en su dirección y el hombre que estaba detrás de ella al verme intento retarme.

-Lo siento amigo pero llegue primero- dijo de una forma repugnante.

-Y si no te vas- mi voz sonó lo más controlada posible- Serás el primero en salir del club con la nariz rota- el hombre retrocedió con las manos alzadas y se marcho rápidamente.

-Ven- le dije levantándola de la silla-¿Quieres ir a casa?- ella asintió pero tratando de salir del club se tropezó con no se cuantas personas.

//Fin Flash Black//

Me cubrí el rostro con la muñeca sentía tan latentes esos recuerdos, hace unas horas estaba en su apartamento y ahora pensar en el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo hacia que se tensara el mío. Mis brazos rodeando su delgada cintura al ayudarla a subir las escaleras, por dios antes no me había dado cuenta de que esa mujer tenía un cuerpo que ninguna otra podía igualar. Alcance a ver sus pechos por la abertura que dejaban ver los botones desabrochados, mínimo le calculaba una talla treinta y seis…

Un momento ¿que hago yo pensando en eso? Ni siquiera la conozco, solo hable con ella cuando mi padre y yo la visitamos en casa de su madre y luego…cuando la encontré caminado el mismo viernes por la acera de la calle, con gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente, luego bajaban por su mejilla, llegaban al cuello y se perdían por debajo de la otra vez esa sensación en mi entrepierna, no podía soportarlo más, abrí mis ojos y la imagen de esa mujer estaba en frente de mi danzando al ritmo de la música de Muse, Supermassive Black Hole.

Se acercaba a la esquina de la cama de una manera tan sensual que nunca podría describirla de la mejor manera. Vestida completamente de cuero con mallas en red en los brazos y muslos, con una extraña melena rosa que jamás había visto en ella me incitó ha llegar al más divino de los placeres, al escuchar como salía de sus labios las mismas frases de la canción:

Oh baby don't you know I suffer?

Sakura se monto en la cama tan ágilmente como la destreza de un gato…

Oh baby can you hear me moan?

Su cuerpo comenzo a estrecharce contra el mio provocandome a más…

You caught me under false pretenses.

Se acercaba a mi rostro lamiendo mi mejilla y mordiendo mi oreja delicadamente para susurrarme…

How long before you let me go?

Me desperte al escuchar el telefono sonar, al parecer estaba soñando y no cualquier tipo de sueño, uno muy candente que digamo. Dirigi mi mirada al reproductor en el momento en que la voz del cantante decia:

You set my soul alight…

-Sasuke, hola soy yo Rose- dijo la voz del otro lado del telefono.

-Hmp- conteste como siempre.

-Si, si oye ¿puedes ir conmigo al centro comercial? Es que necesito comprar unas cosas-

-"Lo que sea con tal de no volver a pensar en Haruno"-pense- Si, ¿a que hora te paso buscando?-.

-Perfecto ahora mismo-.

Salí de mi cama rumbo al baño, debía ducharme urgentemente quitarme esta calentura que llevaba encima. Después salí en mi convertible para encontrarme con Rose, ella hizo sus compras y luego me sugirió irnos caminando hasta la cafetería Sweet Hose. Malditos caprichos, me hizo caminar diez cuadras para encontrar la susodicha cafetería.

-Viste te dije que estabamos cerca-.

-Si aja, eso lo mencionaste hace media hora- le replique y ella se rió.

-Hay por dios, no seas así conmigo- dijo apegandose a mi brazo- Soy tu noviecita linda o ¿No?-.

-"Linda, tal vez… novia jamás"- pensé puesto que como ya había hecho mi trabajo con ella, no necesitaba tenerla a mi lado. Así que asentí de mala gana al ver que ponía cara de niña enojada cuando no le respondí.

-Oye vamos que la cola es ¡enorme!- comenzó a halarme otra vez.

Me di cuenta muy tarde de su presencia, pero ya no podía escapar. Parecía otra persona pero sin duda era ella, con el extraño color de cabello de mis sueños, estaba ahí sentada en las mesas con la mirada perdida escuchando música desinteresadamente. Un mesonero la atendió en el momento en que Rose y yo cruzamos el umbral principal de la cafetería, para cuando termino de dar su orden sus ojos cambiaron de dirección y choco su mirada con la mía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ok lo que me faltaba, fue como ver al diablo en persona. Ladee mis ojos en busca de algo interesante que observar y ahí me lo encontré. Con una de sus seductoras sonrisas a la vez que se mostraba un poco burlón en su mirar. ¡Dios! ese tipo de miraditas eran las que me hacían perder la noción del tiempo, hablando de eso creo que ya llevo mucho rato con cara de embobada.

-Hola- dije y otro silencio se formo. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Lo que yo daría por saber lo que esta pensando éste hombre.

-Sasuke ¿a quien saludas?- respondió la obstinada de su novia

-Ah Haruno por supuesto- Rose miro en busca del lugar tratando de encontrarme y hasta que tocí para que se dignara en hechar su mirada hacia abajo, fue cuando sus ojos se quedaron inexpresivos- Ve a comprar los cafes yo me quedo aquí- respondí secamente y ella sin replicar se fue en busca de la caja para pagar.

-¿Qué? ¿Te comio la lengua el gato?- sonrió y un revoloteo en mi estomago se hizo sentir.

-N-no ¿Por qué lo dices?- tartamudee un poco y aparte mi mirada de él.

-Hmp ¿Como estas? Supongo que ahora prefieres ir a cafeterias en vez de licolerias ¿no?-

-Lo siento- le dije apresuradamente, ya tenia esas dos palabras en la punta de la lengua y debia soltarlas en cualquier momento- Por lo de ayer claro, no sabía lo que hacia-.

-Mmm- me miro con unos ojos llenos de lujuría- ¿Por qué el cambio de look?-

-¡Ah!-baje mi rostro apenada- Nada en especial, queria…verme…diferente- dije sonrojandome.

-Hmp…me gusta la diferencia- volvío a sonreir de medio lado y mi coraón dio un vuelco de 360 grados.

-Señorita aquí esta su café- informo el mesonero distrayendome un poco y colocando una taza en la mesa.

Relami mis labios para beber el café y note como Sasuke fijaba su mirada en la taza, tome un sorbo y la deje en su lugar, no podía resistir más a esas candentes intruciones de su parte. No era la tipica mirada de indiferencia, no, estas estaban cargadas de algo más…

-Sasuke ya llegue- dijo Rose trayendo consigo una bandeja con dos tazas similares a la mía.

-Bien eh…gracias- dijo con una voz sumamente grave.

-¿Te sucede algo?- menciono ella mirandome con desprecio. El negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirarme.

Yo volví a tomar de mi café en cuanto ella se sentó al lado de él. Rose no paraba de hablar acerca de sus salidas con Sasuke y las futuras salidas pero claramente veía como él ladeaba su ojos cada vez que ella unia en una oracion "Sasuke y yo".

-Ups me olvide de la azúcar- dijo levantandose a buscarla adentro del local.

-Sakura…- oí claramente como carraspo como tratando de aclarar su garganta.

-¿Sí?-dije con un toque de inocencia.

-Terminaste tu café- me miro intensamente y yo simplemente asentí- Ok vamonos de aquí- se levanto rapidamente y me tomó de la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía parar, desde el momento en que la vi en el local supe que mis visiones del sueño anterior las debía convertirlas en realidad. Cuando Rose fue a comprar los cafes para ambos fue entonces que las visiones de Sakura ya me estaban atormentando. Al beber el liquido despacio, cuando lamia sus labios y cuando lanzaba pequeños suspiros al titiritar por el frío de la noche. Supe que necesitaba sacarla de ahí en cualquier instante y así lo hice…

-Sasuke ¿A dónde me llevas?- dijo nerviosa.

-Shhh-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke me dirigia hacia un callejon y cuando le pregunte hacia donde me dirigia, me lanzo en contra la pared colocando sus brazos de forma que no pudiera huir y lo peor de todo es que yo no deseaba alejarme de él.

-Shhh- presiono su dedo indice contra mis labios- No te preocupes-.

Mi sonrojo era descomunal, lo sabía con tan solo sentir el cuerpo caliente de Sasuke contra el mio y el bombeo acelerado de mi corazón.

-Hmp…No hare nada que no desees- concluyo susurrando eso en mi oreja para lamer desde mi lobulo hasta mis labios, separandolos bruscamente para introducir su lengua.

Nunca me espere que el primer beso que tendría con el Uchiha sería precisamente esta noche, pero ¡Oh Dios! Este hombre era una maquina del placer, si podía hacerme suspirar con un agitado beso ¿Cómo sería en la cama?...

Huuy otra ola de placer me recorria al sentir sus manos tocandome sin escrupulos.

-Sa-su-ke…- suspire cuando sus labios bajaron a mi cuello.

-Sakura…- oh si mi nombre sonaba muy bien en sus labios- Vamos a tu casa ¿quieres?-

Me quede si oxigeno al escuchar esa pregunta y mis hormonas estallaron de placer al volver a sentir la intromision de Sasuke en mi blusa. Pero algo me hizo parar, la imagen de Rose. Ella aun era su novia y yo no quería ser la causa de un amorío, jamás sería la otra, eso ni pensarlo.

-No…Sasuke…yo…-

-¿Tu? ¿Qué?- contesto seriamente.

-No puedo- lo empuje con la fuerza que me quedaba y salí corriendo lo más rapido que me daban mis piernas.

Cuando Sasuke venga de nuevo hacia mi, debera estar soltero y sin compromisos futuros solo así podre ser suya. Sabía que me deseaba, me lo demostro pero no sería precisamente esta noche, no sera precisamente en esta semana, en algun momento de mi vida sere suya. Eso estaba ya escrito en mi destino…

_**Continuará…**_

_**Belex-Chan: les agradezco un monton por leer el fic y por favor dejen sus reviews para ver si la historia va mejorando o esta aburrida jajajaj hasta la proxima!!**_


	4. Tentación

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Diálogos-**_

_**Pensamientos…**_

_**Cuando esta a cursiva un nombre es por que es una marca famosa o por que esta recalcando una palabra xD**_

_**¡Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia es completamente mía! Y sin mas que decir…Aquí la conti =D**_

_**Capitulo 4**__**: Tentación.**_

_¿A ver? ¿En donde me quede? Ah…sí. ¡Lo Odio, lo odio, lo odio! ¡Espero que se pudra en lo más profundo del infierno y que jamás pueda celebrar el día del padre! Supongo, querido diario que te preguntarás por que escribo esto de la persona que se "supone" amo más que__ nadie y más que a mis chocolates, bueno todo empezó el lunes de esta semana…_

Caminaba hacia la universidad, eran las ocho de la mañana y solo faltaba media hora para que comenzaran las clases. Era un día despejado y con pocas nubes cubriendo los cielos, algo extraño en Londres, dejando atrás el clima podríamos decir que nada podía arruinar mi felicidad. Traía puesto un vestido ceñido al pecho y suelto a partir de una hermosa cinta de color negro que contrastaba con el gris azulado, que les puedo decir, era un _Gucci_. Para no morir en el frío mes de Noviembre, traía unas hermosas botas _Louis Vuitton_, negras de cuero para combinar con un abrigo del mismo color y un gorro. Si, me sabía vestir al estilo parisino supongo que mi madre tenía algo que ver con ello.

Cuando llegue a mi _"amada"_ universidad, las miradas de todos se centraron en distinguir a la elegante señorita de extraño cabello rosa que entraba por las enormes puertas del edificio. Cuando me senté en mi típico puesto en la clase de Filosofía, los murmullos no dejaban de rondar cerca de mí. Por dios, después de tantos años en el anonimato, cuando por fin decido cambiar mi imagen ¿es que todos estos superficiales lo notan?...Patético. Pues no les daré el gusto de decirles quien soy, que me reconozcan por si solos y ya puedo ver desde aquí a esas estupidas _barbies_ tratando de hacer que yo me una a su secta.

Desde que tengo memoria siempre fui la chusma, la nula de la clase, la típica come-libros que, además de estar gorda, nunca pudo conseguir a un amigo de verdad, siempre me buscaban para que los ayudara con sus tareas o simplemente era la burla de las porristas y los deportistas del instituto. Claro que ahora gracias a las únicas personas que considero mis propias hermanas estoy aquí, en la Universidad MSA, luciendo como una modelo.

Y no solo eso, debo de reconocer que también el Uchiha reaccionó como lo hizo anteriormente por que tengo un cuerpo que fácilmente podría medir, 90-60-90, jamás me hubiera besado si yo fuera la _antigua-Sakura_. No señor, si cambiaba físicamente también cambiaría internamente.

Si antes yo amaba a Sasuke con todo mí ser, pues ya es la hora de que se inviertan los papeles. Que sea él quien me desee, que no sea capaz de dormir a causa de mi imagen en su mente y sobre todo, que demuestre ante todos lo mucho que me ama…bueno si llegara a amarme.

-Saquen sus libros en la página…-

_Oh por dios, Sakura como si eso fuera a pasar. Estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre más arrogante y orgulloso de todo Londres, que digo, de Inglaterra y del todo el planeta._ Mi propio subconsciente me bajo de la nube en la que soñaba ¿Sasuke enamorado? Si claro, como si eso fuera a pasar. De los dos años en los que pude saber de él, lo único que me quedaba claro era que Sasuke solía cambiar de novia como su ropa interior.

Ninguna chica duraba lo suficiente para decir que era _"amor puro"_, siempre tenían un limite de tres meses y lo peor de todo es que Rose ya esta a punto de llegar a ese limite y no hay señales de cambio en su relación. Deprimente, lo se, enamorarse del sex-symbol de la universidad era lo peor que podía hacer. Bueno, supongo que soy una masoquista.

A las once y media ya comenzaba mi receso, salí en busca de Nana y de Ino, quienes para mi suerte lograron reconocerte desde lejos y guardaron como siempre un puesto en su mesa. En ella, no me sorprendió ver a Naruto hablando animadamente con Gaara, aunque prácticamente era él quien hablaba pues el otro chico tenía la vista situada en otro lugar. Andy y Jake también estaban ahí y por supuesto ellos también me reconocieron, es más tampoco me tomo de sorpresa el ver a Jake levantarse y decirme:

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- tomo mi mano y me dio un giro para poder verme mejor- si antes eras hermosa ahora eres casi una diosa, huy hasta me salió en verso- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Jajaja, por favor Jake ya déjate de juegos- le sonreí y me senté junto a mis amigas.

-Pregunto- dijo Nana- ¿Por qué carajo escogiste el rosa?- una carcajada de todos se hizo sonar- Con tantos colores normales de tinte, ¡tuviste que escoger ese!-.

-Jajaja, si Sakura, bonita manera de llamar la atención- decía Ino entre risas.

-Bueno- ahora no se sabía distinguir entre mi cara y mi cabello- Solo quería cambiar…un poco-.

-¿Un poco?- mencionó Andy- pude localizarte a más de tres metros-.

- Ya déjenla- salió a mi defensa Jacob-, además reconozcan que se ve muy bien con ese estilo-.

Le volví a sonreír a Jake, ¿es que acaso había un hombre más amable que él? Lo dudo mucho, siempre me apoyo desde el principio y nunca se quejo, dándome animo y haciéndome reír cuando estaba apunto de llorar, si así era él, siempre actuaba como un payaso cuando yo me sentía mal. Y todo para sacarme una sonrisa.

-Haruno- una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Cuando voltee a ver, mi corazón aceleró su ritmo. Jamás imagine que él me hablara después de lo que sucedió anoche. Claro que no venía solo, traía a su novia a su lado, pegada a Sasuke como un chicle.

-Uchiha- respondí de la misma manera en la que él me hablo, fría y seriamente.

-Vemos que causas un gran alboroto aquí- respondió Rose- es una lastima que tu fama se acabe cuando se enteren de quien eres realmente, la ridícula nerdita-.

Todos mis amigos la miraron con ganas de estrangularla y no falto la opinión de Sasuke para que todos lo miraran a él de la misma manera.

-Rose, adelántate- dijo y ella obedeció como perrita faldera.

-¿Qué quieres Uchiha?- pregunto Jake por mí.

-Hn- me miro intensamente y dijo- ven conmigo un momento-.

Yo mire a mis amigos que negaban todos con sus cabezas y lo único que pude decir fue un sencillo _"ok"._

-Entonces ¿para que me necesitas?- pregunte yo esta vez.

-Tu madre nos llamó anoche, me avisó a mi y a mi padre que esta tarde hay una merienda en su casa- respondió lo más natural posible.

-Aja ¿Y?-.

-Solo te aviso que hoy te iras conmigo en cuanto la clase de Historia acabe- tan claro y rápido como lo dijo, desapareció de mi vista.

Al regresar con mis amigos tuve que dar una complicada explicación, cuando todos se enteraron que mi madre había vuelto a hacer sus jugadas no dudaron con cual propósito seria. Toda heredera debe honrar a sus padres con un matrimonio magnifico, con un esposo que este a la altura de la familia y que por supuesto sea un empresario, para que así la industria siga su curso.

Como era de esperarse, mis padres querían que mi futuro sea el mejor asegurado. Tanto como la familia de Rose Tryviani, la mía era considerada de igual categoría solo que yo no me consideraba de tal manera, nunca me gusto estar en un mundo en donde la mayoría de la gente discriminaba a los demás por su forma de ser. En fin, para no seguir divagando en mi pasado, en cuanto sonó la campana fui directo al aula de francés. Y sinceramente no se por que escogí esta materia, esas fueron las dos horas más largas de toda mi existencia. Por primera vez me sentí aburrida en una clase, por que muy bien sabía que en los siguientes quince minutos que restaban, podría ver al origen de todas mis pesadillas.

Y justamente así sucedió. Para más colmo de males, el _niño bonito_ decidió sentarse junto a mí. Trate de prestar atención a la clase de historia Egipcia, quise controlar mi cuerpo en más de una ocasión. Podía sentir una extraña electricidad que me recorría por todo el cuerpo y se concentraban en mis labios, los cuales recordaban con mucha claridad el acalorado encuentro que tuvieron con los del Uchiha.

No se como el tiempo pasó tan rápido, las horas me parecieron minutos pues para cuando la clase termino, él toco mi mano y me hizo una señal para que lo siguiera. Camine junto a él hasta el estacionamiento y ahí encontré de nuevo con el convertible negro. Recordé en un breve instante a su hermano y sabía muy bien que desde ese día jamás se me olvidaría su rostro.

-¿Y tú hermano?- por un instante vi como su rostro se oscurecía al entrar en el auto y cuando estuve a su lado trate de mejorar la tensión que había provocado con esa solo pregunta.

-¿Por qué preguntas por él?- dijo después de que ya habíamos salido del estacionamiento y nos dirigíamos a la autopista principal.

-No lo se, ¿curiosidad?-

-¿Acaso no sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?- al decir esto su potente mirada azabache se conectó con la mía de una manera tan intensa que me hizo tiritar.

-Ni siquiera se para que me moleste en aceptar en que me llevaras- murmulle, odiaba que me intimidaran.

-Por dios, Haruno- dijo con molestia otra vez- recuerda que no hay mucha distancia entre nosotros, puedo oír lo que dices-.

-Lo que me faltaba- volví a mormurar.

Mientras Sasuke seguía conduciendo silenciosamente, yo me concentraba en el paisaje de la ventana o lo hacia hasta que él entro por las majestuosas rejas de la entrada. Dejo el auto enfrente de la mansión y cuando ambos salíamos de éste, un mayordomo pedía las llaves al Uchiha.

-Bienvenidos- mencionó otro sirviente al abrirnos las puertas- su madre la espera en el jardín, joven Sakura- dijo con cordialidad hacia mí.

-Gracias, Jhon-.

-Veo que eres amable- dijo esta vez el Uchiha.

-Personas como Jhon, se merecen el poco buen humor que me queda- dije al entrar al jardín- gracias a ti mi karma se esta volviendo muy negativo -.

-Eso es por que tú quieres Sakura, además yo puedo hacer que tu karma gire en otro sentido, uno más pasional ¿no lo crees así?-.

-Haruno para ti, además no me insultes en casa de mis padres-.

Cuando estábamos a solo tres pasos para la entrar a la pérgola se acerco por detrás de mí y susurro-Tienes razón, si nos descubren aquí estaríamos arruinados- claro que no pude preguntarle el porque de sus palabras pues mi madre ya estaba encima de nosotros, agobiándonos de preguntas sin sentido.

-Que bien verlos por aquí- dijo risueña- lo malos es tengo que hacer este tipo de reuniones, para ver a mi hija solo por unas horas ¿acaso no es triste?- y ahí esta de nuevo su cambio de humor repentino.

Y al igual que mi madre yo también sufría de mis cambios de humor, eh incluso podía aplicar un método para que mi _verdadero yo_ no saliera a flote. En mis pensamientos, Sasuke Uchiha representaba a mi Dios, lo aceptaba, estaba obsesionada con él. Pero para no parecer como una demente como todas sus acosadoras siempre debía actuar indiferente cerca de él, ahora que mi madre prepara estas inesperadas visitas con más razón para no sucumbir a lo que realmente quería mi subconsciente.

Me prometí a mi misma a no ser como ellas, lograría seducir a Sasuke con mi personalidad y por supuesto con mis nuevas armas, un cuerpo casi perfecto debía ser utilizado en su contra, eso ya estaba escrito en su destino. Pero no había pasado más de una hora para cuando mi madre dijo:

-Señor Fugaku ¿desea acompañarme un momento?- y así comenzó todo-, ustedes pueden recorrer el jardín no se preocupen, nosotros revisaremos unos cuantos papeles-.

-Me acompañas- dijo con una malévola sonrisa y yo solo asentí con una mueca sobre mis labios.

Recorrimos los rosales y él se detuvo frente el comienzo de un pequeño laberinto de arbustos que mi madre mando a sembrar desde que era muy pequeña y en el centro se hallaba otra pérgola cubierta hasta los cimientos de enredaderas con rosas blancas.

-A tu madre le gustan las rosas- dijo sarcásticamente entrando en los arbustos.

-Es su favorita, además simboliza el escudo de la familia- dije mientras arrancaba una.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?-.

Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, así que le explique esta era la primera flor que mi padre le había regalado a mi madre cuando ambos se conocieron...

-Mmm típico- solo mencionó mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos cercanos a la pérgola de rosas.

-¿Tus padres nunca te contaron ese tipo de historias?-.

-No- respondió secamente.

Me senté a su lado y comencé a jugar con la rosa, los cantos de unos ruiseñores alivianaron la tensión en el ambiente y de un momento a otro comenzamos a hablar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué dejaste todo esto?- preguntó en un tono de voz muy bajo.

-No soy tan caprichosa como crees- sonreí de medio lado- solo complazco a mis padres en ocasiones, pero supongo que la vida de una heredera no es para mi. Siempre hay sirvientes que te persiguen y te dicen como debes comportarte o como debes vestirte ante un grupo de personas, ir a juntas de negocios y representar a la _futura_ dueña de la industria Haruno. Todos estamos claros que ellos solo esperan hasta el día de mi matrimonio para descansar en paz-.

-¿Ah si?- volteó a mirarme fugazmente-, ¿Por qué?-.

-Debo casarme con alguien digno y tener un heredero, ese es mi cruel destino, ser una parturienta por el resto de mi vida- dije con fastidio- ni siquiera piensan en que me case por amor, para ellos, solo es un simple trabajo que terminar-.

Sasuke cabeceo y volvimos a quedarnos en silencio.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes un destino parecido al mío?- pregunte.

-Jajaja, con el único cambio en que yo no tengo que dar a luz, mi destino como Uchiha es casi similar-.

-Claro, también debes casarte-

-Si pero, no será a mi a quien entreguen la empresa- volvió a mirarme a los ojos- ya sabes, soy el menor- dijo como justificante.

Asentí-Que padres ¿no?- una carcajada se hizo escuchar.

-Sinceramente no quiero quedarme a cenar ¿y tu?- dijo levantándose del banco.

-Nunca he tenido buenas razones para quedarme-.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba con Sasuke Uchiha en el famosa cafetería Sweet House, yo tomando un moca y él un té. ¿En que parte de mi plan estaba esta situación? Ni siquiera me lo imagine.

_¡Vamos Sakura! Sácale algo de información, no volverás a tener esta oportunidad ¿o si?_

Ni idea, pero esto de conversar con mi conciencia ya se estaba haciendo un habito.

-Y dime ¿Qué piensas hacer al terminar la universidad?- pregunté.

-Seré abogado- dijo tomando algo de té- también me gustaría mudarme del país-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Estoy cansado de vivir aquí, me siento…

-… ¿atrapado?- sus ojos se conectaron con los míos en un minúsculo instante-

-¿En que momento comenzamos a tener este tipo de conversaciones?- dijo agachando la cabeza-Pensé que no querrías volver a verme…desde lo de anoche-.

-Y así debía ser- mire fijamente lo que quedaba de café en mi taza-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-.

-¿Qué? ¿Besarte?- yo asentí- sencillo, por que quería-.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y alce mi cabeza para mirarlo fijamente. Él sonreía. Sonreía de una manera que yo desconocía.

-¿Acaso uno tiene que besar a alguien bajo ciertas reglas?, no lo creo Sakura-

-¡Claro que si las hay!- el me miró con una ceja levantada-, quiero decir, ¿tienes novia no? No debiste besarme siendo Rose tu…-

-Entiendo- dijo interrumpiéndome-, pero yo no la considero como tal-

Me sentía avergonzada, ¿Por qué le mencioné a Rose? Y ¿Por qué me contesto eso? Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza y no podía decirlas, pues sabía que él no las contestaría. Mire la hora en mi reloj y daban más de las seis de la tarde. No me di cuenta cuando oscureció y si no me marchaba el ambiente seguiría tan tenso como ya lo estaba.

-Me tengo que ir- dije levantándome y el hizo lo mismo.

-Te acompaño- lo que me sorprendió es que no fue una pregunta, me le quede mirando extrañada-, aunque quede solo a unas cuadras tu edificio, es muy peligrosa la ciudad de noche. Tú nunca sabrás que te sucederá Sakura-

-Ok- sonreí- si quieres acompañarme…-

-Quiero acompañarte-

Tampoco estaba en mis planes que él me llevara a mi casa, claro que tampoco me sorprendió verlo llegar al día siguiente con su ostentoso convertible negro para ir juntos a la universidad. Al despertarme la mañana siguiente y arreglarme como la vez anterior, cuando salí al frío día martes en Noviembre y vi su hermosa figura recostada en su convertible mi temperatura corporal bajo a menos cero, las piernas me temblaron y ¡las manos me sudaban frío!

-¿Nos vamos juntos?- durante esa semana, esa siempre era nuestra primera conversación del día.

Rose, quería y tenía unos claros avisos que deseaba asesinarme. Nana, Ino y Mitsuki estaban que no se lo creían. Hablando seriamente yo estaba igual, ¿en que momento se decidió por llevarme todas las mañanas? Por un momento pensé que estaba en drogas y que ya le estaba haciendo efecto.

Para el día viernes ya se había creado un rumor de que ambos estábamos saliendo, por supuesto que negué toda pregunta que involucraba a Sasuke Uchiha pues aun tenia bien claro que él seguía siendo novio de Rose. Añadiendo que cuando hicimos nuestra salida de todas los viernes al Ice-Hot Club hasta Rose acompaño a Sasuke y cuando llegue con los chicos de siempre ella se llegó hasta mí diciéndome:

-Ten mucho cuidado Haruno, no metas las narices en donde no te llaman-.

-Eso debería decirlo yo ¿no crees?- dije adelantándome y al voltearme agregue- se muy bien que no frecuentas este club, así que deja de comportarte de esa manera-.

Una cosa que detesto son las mujeres celosas que hacen escenas, ¿acaso no entienden la vergüenza que causan con esos show's? Son como animales en celo, en serio, ¡no exagero! Cuando ven que otra mujer se le acerca a su novio tratan de hacer hasta lo imposible para que este susodicho no voltee a ver a nadie más sino a ellas. Bueno, no puedo ponerme como ejemplo pues nunca me he sentido así, como no he tenido novio en mis 23 años de vida no puedo decir nada.

_¡Ya es hora de que te busques a alguien! _

¡Hmp! ¡No me presiones Inner!

_Tengo todo mi derecho de hacerlo-Inner sacando la lengua-._

Ok, esta bien, dejaremos esta conversación para después. Me senté junto Jake quien me ofrecía una _cuba libre_, él me estaba hablando de que no le gustaba que estuviera junto Sasuke, que si quería él podía llevarme a la uni en su moto. Lo malo es que… me asustaban las motos, nunca había montado una, pero tanto accidentes en el periódico me dejaban claro que eran algo peligrosas.

-Anda Saku, yo te llevo-

-No lo se…- dije tomando un trago.

-Porfa compláceme- otra vez sus ojos de borreguito.

-¿Me prometes que no me pasará nada?- dije dubitativa.

-¡Claro!- dijo levantándose de la silla con emoción-, te juro que soy el mejor conductor en toda Inglaterra- y otra vez ahí estaba esa sonrisa que me fascinaba.

-Haruno- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Y al voltearme vi de nuevo a Uchiha, vestía una camisa_ Lacoste _negra y unos blue jeans q contrastaban muy bien con la camisa. Él me extendió una mano y Jake se la apartó en un instante.

-Esta conmigo Uchiha- dijo autoritariamente.

_WTF? ¿En que momento Jacob se volvió tan posesivo?_

-Solo le voy a pedir un baile- dijo él secamente- ¿Quieres?-.

-No, no quiere- dijo Jake.

-¿Sakura?- pregunto sin prestarle atención a Jake y yo miré a mi mejor amigo y diciendo con la mirada _lo siento._

Me levante y justo en ese momento comenzó una canción muy sonada en las discotecas, se llamaba _Push_ de Enrique Iglesias.

_When you need me  
Girl I try to hide it  
But I can't escape it, oh baby  
Please forgive me  
When I think of you my thoughts  
are so x-rated, oh baby_

Me agarró por la cintura y comenzó a moverme con el vaivén de las caderas y apegarme a su cuerpo hasta que no hubiera muchos centímetros entre nosotros…

_Baby I don't give a damn  
I know that your man nowhere in sight  
And your eyes don't tell a lie  
I know you wanna come with me tonight  
And I'll see you right  
But first you gott__a…_

Me volteo para que yo estuviera a espaldas de él, sinceramente nunca se me ocurrió bailar de esta manera tan sensual con él. Era como un tipo de reggaeton pero más lento y así me deje llevar por mis propios instintos.

_Push push back upon it (girl)  
Make me believe you want it  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Girl I can't go on longing  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)  
Don't stop until the morning (girl)  
Just keep pushing back on it__._

Llegó un momento en que nuestros latidos eran tan fuertes que hasta podíamos oírlos. Volvió a colocarme en frente de él y choco su nariz contra la mía. Estaba sudando frío al igual que yo y su respiración era entrecortada como la mía.

-Sabes que me deseas, Sakura- dijo en susurro cerca de mi oído- ¿Por qué te me resistes tanto?-.

-Por que se que esto es un error- dije en el mismo tono de voz- hasta puedo ver a tu novia desde aquí…- no pude terminar de hablar pues él me apretó más a su cuerpo.

-Déjate llevar por la tentación entonces… dale una probada a la manzana prohibida- mencionó sarcásticamente.

-¡Ja! si lo hago no podré estar en el cielo-.

-Si pero a veces, el infierno se ve más atractivo que el mismo cielo- en ese preciso momento sentí como sus labios volvían a chocar contra los míos.

_**Continuará…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Belex-Chan: Hola ¿Cómo están? Llevo meses tratando de continuar esta historia y supongo que no tenía imaginación ni motivación para hacerlo, espero que les haya gustado xD **__**¡hasta la próxima! ¡Y porfa dejen reviews!**_


End file.
